User talk:GMRE
By policy, long talk pages get archived. See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5; Archive 6; Archive 7; Archive 8; Archive 9: Archive 10; Archive 11; Archive 12; Archive 13; Archive 14; Archive 15 and Archive 16. Thread:29088 Attention I ASSUME YOU WILL SEE WHAT I DID TO THE MOST RECENT THREADS RELATED TO JC4 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:55, November 5, 2016 (UTC) :Did the thread close itself, or did you just decide that we should have a 500 post limit? Either way, the right section of Just Cause Wiki:Manual of Style should probably mention it. GMRE (talk) 13:54, November 5, 2016 (UTC) ::It closed itself (I have no idea how to close threads) ::The odd thing is however ::There was technically 502 posts but the last two were responses to #500 ::So it could've been Wikia staff or whatever ::In any case I have never seen a 500 post thread [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:18, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Revisited As it turns out there is no section on the Just Cause Wiki:Manual of Style concerning threads Although now that I mention it I don't think any thread on this wiki has ever reached 500 posts Unless there was one very far back in the day ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:00, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Funny actually I had originally set GE-64 on the head and detonated it Instead the head drops down [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:24, November 5, 2016 (UTC) I'll be back I refuse to accept the results of my country's election [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:27, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :LOL wut?! The moment I read this, I thought "What, did Trump win? LOL" Then I checked a news site to confirm to make sure it's not the other way around (we haven't really discussed that here). :...so for real? LOL I was so completely sure that Hillary would obviously win. This will surely effect the worlds economy and international politics in some... way. GMRE (talk) 19:52, November 9, 2016 (UTC) I'm back But there is a chance I won't be on as often [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:45, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :Why not? Is The Donald "Grab 'em by the *****" Trump already causing trouble? GMRE (talk) 23:07, November 12, 2016 (UTC) ::You have no idea HALF MY FRIENDS ARE EITHER PERSECUTED OR DEAD OVER THE COURSE OF FOUR DAYS ::And honestly Idk "why not" [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:11, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :::If you're not exaggerating, I guess it would make sense to move to Canada, or something. GMRE (talk) 10:59, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :::On the first day I heard news that some canadian immigration site had crashed due to too many visits. I thought that was pretty funny. GMRE (talk) 11:11, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Also, if I remember right, according to some voters map, only the state of Washington had all demographics voting for Hillary, so that's another option. GMRE (talk) 11:14, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Wait a minute. Do you live in the former C.S.A.? Because as far as I've heard that's the least nicest part of the US. GMRE (talk) 11:17, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :::I wish I could do more than just give semi-comedic advice. :( GMRE (talk) 11:18, November 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm semi-exaggerating: No one is dead but 95% of the people I know are now apparently aliens (not outer space type) ::::The day of the election the Canadian immigration website crashed (NOT the day after) ::::HILLARY WON THE POPULAR VOTE NOT THE ELECTORAL COLLEGE That is such BULL**** ::::Yes I live in the South but I'm not specifying where ::::*AND I AM NOT RACIST ::::Don't worry about it ::::There is no love in the world of international politics [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:34, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::I didn't mean that you could be racist. (I probably mixed you up with someone else then. Someone here said he was Chinese and I assumed that's one of the things you were complaining about. Whatever. Forget about it.) :::::Anyway, I heard on the news again that apparently there's tens of thousands of rioters in multiple US cities, shouting that "he's not my president", or something along those lines. I heard about that a couple of days ago, but I didn't think it would lead to anything. How does it look from where you are? Will they calm down and go home by tomorrow? GMRE (talk) 19:07, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::It has also been mentioned on the news that Trump has wanted the US to leave NATO, if other members don't contribute more. He's actually right to threaten that, because the NATO treaty clearly demands that each member should spend at least 2% on the military, which doesn't sound like much at all. Most european nations don't want to spend even that little. Anyway, the news made a big deal out of it and I know you might want to know about it. GMRE (talk) 19:17, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::: ::::::... ::::::Won't end anytime soon from my perspective (Does this sound familiar?) ::::::... ::::::NATO is a completely different matter ::::::From what I've heard, Trump doesn't want to U.S. to leave per se but more like demand every NATO country pay back their portion of the U.S. debt (which I find as complete BS because that's only going to worsen America's image abroad) ::::::(By the way Nineteen TRILLION dollars is not a number easily fixed) ::::::Even Germany's military is below 2% at 1.2%, and guess what? They still rank among the world's most powerful militaries ::::::There's a thing called bias... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:48, November 13, 2016 (UTC) New poll? Its been like two months since the last poll, think it needs to switched for a new one FloatingZygarde (talk) 23:42, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :Do you have any suggestions? GMRE (talk) 10:59, November 13, 2016 (UTC) ::IDK... umm... Favourite Supercar in Just Cause 3? Favourite fighter/bomber in the just cause game series? ::Favourite crazy weapon (M488, eDEN Spark, Air propullshun gun, etc)? just a few off the top of my head.FloatingZygarde (talk) 20:31, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :::M'kay. We've had a lot of polls, so it's hard to come up with new ideas at times. I'll update it soon. GMRE (talk) 20:35, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Done. GMRE (talk) 20:48, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Something very odd (11/17/16 anyway) If you look at the Recent Wiki Activity page, the coding for the responses is all included Like ' UsernamehereCustoms wrote: ' Or ' GMRE wrote: @QWTF spy Adding that into a game would get the game company sued.' Is this supposed to be a glitch on the page or... ? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:50, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :I saw that too. It must be some glitch. GMRE (talk) 16:37, November 18, 2016 (UTC) ::It appearsto be happing today aswell.FloatingZygarde 16:46, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Well anyway I contacted Wikia/Fandom Support yesterday and apparently :::"It looks like this was an unintended side effect from some recent tweaks we made. I'll let the technical team know, and we'll look into how to fix it" :::I'm assuming there will be some kind of fix in the next couple of days or so [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:56, November 18, 2016 (UTC) It's still around (as of 12/01/16) Wikia/Fandom said they would "look into how to fix it", but It's a new month, and nothing's changed I mean, it's not a bad thing, it just... might look weird to some people Do you have any suggestions? Also welcome to December 2016 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:37, December 1, 2016 (UTC) :See if other wikis have it too. If other wikis have it too, then that means they're definitely aware of it due to the number of complaints. It should only be a matter of time until they fix it. GMRE (talk) 19:33, December 1, 2016 (UTC) If you ever tried editing the wiki navigation... ..It seems the lvl 1 menu is "too wide" I'm trying to revise it because the Category:Characters in Just Cause 3 has redirects and no other drop-down bar has them, so I want to set those redirects to their actual links However if you disagree, I understand [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:48, November 19, 2016 (UTC) :Those redirects are there because we didn't know their final names back then. Anyway, you can edit it through the link at the Just Cause Wiki:Site maintenance log. GMRE (talk) 17:03, November 19, 2016 (UTC) ::No like I tried editing it ::Every time I pressed preview it says "Oops, your Level 1 menu is too wide. Please shorten the menu to fit." ::But according to this, it should be fine ::Also the site maintenance log lists a bug on this on the 6th of October, but there's no link to fix it [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:14, November 19, 2016 (UTC) :::That glitch was already fixed. The link to edit it is in the "2015.04.01 (top navigation)" section. Wikia doesn't normally allow 4 custom level 1 items, but editing through that special link allows one more (for "community"). GMRE (talk) 17:19, November 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::Fixed. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:37, November 19, 2016 (UTC) I'll be back (2) Apparently my parents decided it was a good idea to make a last-minute decision to visit a friend in California And I'm being dragged with them I'll be back in about 6 days [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:52, November 19, 2016 (UTC) :M'kay. Ask them about Calexit and weather they'd want Arnold as their president. GMRE (talk) 11:43, November 20, 2016 (UTC) I'm back (2) Okay... I never got around to asking about Calexit, but by the recent news stories, it seems possible (Assuming of course Donald Trump DOES become POTUS) You know there are talks about Schwarzenegger trying to repeal the 14th Amendment to the U.S. Constitution but I doubt it'll pass [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:23, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Something else completely miscellaneous but somewhat relatable So while I was driving around on the streets I could've sworn I saw at least 10 Mugello Raffinati Vitesses driving around And then at night I swore I saw Rico Rodriguez racing around in a Mugello Farina Duo I saw some crazy maniac zooming down a street in what resembled a Verdeleon 3 And then in a dream I had I was on a beach (not Boom Island or any port) and suddenly Medici Military Urga Hrochs appear and CS Baltdjurs appear (just like the trailer and in Missile Cowboy) manned by Black Hand Three rebels with UVK-13s appear and blow them up (note that in the game that's impossible without prior damage) And then a military U-7 Dravec shows up and bombs them into oblivion And then Rico appears and jacks the plane And then kamikazes it into a U41 Ptakojester passing overhead And then a Black Hand U41 Ptakojester appears and kamikazes into me I've played too much JC3 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:23, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Something that probably requires your attention This [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:50, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Found your pictures Buried here Feel free to add them to the appropriate articles as I need to sleep soon (here in CDT anyway) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:38, November 30, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll add them some time. GMRE (talk) 16:14, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Anonymous230385 had a message for you. His internet is a laughable and pathetic excuse for a network and he wanted me to tell you that he'll be unavailable for a few days because of it. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 16:17, December 4, 2016 (UTC) :M'kay. GMRE (talk) 16:18, December 4, 2016 (UTC) "It's complicated" My Internet has been for the last couple of days very spotty and there is not much I can do about it I will try to edit (or view) whenever necessary, however [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:36, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Just something that was suggested by user:metalheadHippie Mybe add this to the infobox something like CP required at the end of the infobox? Several, if not all, of the Just Cause 2 weapons' article pages do not list how many Chaos points are needed to unlock that respective weapon. I went into the Editor for the Submachine Gun article, but I'm not sure how to add this information to the weapon's Info Box. The amounts needed to unlock the weapons are clearly listed on the Black Market page; however, this seems like pertinent information for the individual pages as well. Just a thought, but I'll leave that to someone better versed in Wikia protocols and editing. Thanks. metalheadHippie "It is not when or where men are born, but what they do that makes them brothers." (talk) 16:32, December 5, 2016 (UTC)" :Yeah, that info does belong in the infobox. I'll upgrade the infobox to have that feature. GMRE (talk) 19:52, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Perhaps this will clarify why I'm "indefinitely out" this [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:05, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :Well shit. ...So your internet is crapping out and the game nolonger interests you? (Or you really have "moral insanity"? That would be odd, because you've displayed no symptoms of it here. Must be a metaphor for some other reason then.) :In any case, I hope this just means a vacation of a currently indeterminate duration. GMRE (talk) 20:18, December 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Well as it turns out ::It's not moral insanity per se ::More like severe depression ALMOST to the point of BASE jumping to death ::And no the games still interest me ::I've just finished most of them and replicating 100% is... not exactly a easy thing to do ::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:04, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh. ... Umm... You wanna know a secret? I've had "clinical depression" for like over half my life. The trick is to find hobbies. So many that they'd keep you entertained at all time. Entertained = not depressed. :::If you need more specific advice, I could probably do that seeing as how I'm probably pretty qualified in that matter. Then again, it depends a lot on what causes it. If it's something major that very obviously effects your life each and every day, then there's little that counseling could do. In that situation what you need is practical advice and possibly physical help with the actual problem. :::And if it's about Trump and your friends getting bullied (as you've mentioned before), then my advice is to anonymously contact the police. They'll obviously ask for your full info and you might have to show up at a cop station to explain the full story and such, which may seem like a lot of work for someone who's depressed, but I'm sure they'd understand your witness protection requirement and what not. Specifically this is exactly their job. Also I know all about going to a very violent school, so I do understand the subject. :::Obviously I can't just fix your problems with a few well worded sentences over the internet. I don't mean to sound like I'm mocking your situation, in case that's how you feel. :::Feel free to talk more about it. GMRE (talk) 16:21, December 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well here's the thing ::::As a high school student that have experienced things way beyond my years ::::There's only so much insanity one (or really, I) can take before they *snap* ::::... ::::In recent days, stuff... has happened ::::I don't know how to describe it nor do I want to for purposes of internet anonymity but ::::Seeing as you've served in some European country's military, I know there's a lot you know about / understand ::::Let's just say ::::Two years ago that slight argument over Joseph Adeo 44 was... a starter ::::And now San Esperito/Panau/Medici has descended into chaos as Salvador Mendoza/Pandak Panay/General Sebastiano Di Ravello increasingly loses control of their country I'm starting to lose control of myself ::::With only a poem and three best friends (and to a lesser extent Sky Fortress) the only things keeping me in the loop ::::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:31, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Sounds like you need things to keep your mind off the problems. Do you like the style of humor in shows like The Simpsons, Family Guy, ... ? Because I happen to have a list of sites that have embedded players to all episodes online for free. For example. I've also bought a relatively big book case full of books and read them all. (I've learned so much about the history of weapons and warfare that I can take one look at any military vehicle and know most facts about it, as I'm sure you've noticed.) That's another example. See my list of games on my profile. Any with larger numbers mentioned are recommended. I could also direct you to some youtube channels where some likable people have larger numbers of potentially entertaining videos. Last week I also... saw something, but I've already pretty much forgotten about it. I think one difference between us is that I've seen and been through so much crap that it has desensitized me to the point where I seemingly don't care. One thing that would help you would be to just try to remember that the world is full of disturbing things and that you can not control. What happens will happen regardless of how you react. You don't have to take everything personally. GMRE (talk) 16:48, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :Well that's my curse :I can never relax because I'm paranoid (of some hacker or assassin showing up at school or home) (which is why some people see me as "weird") :I do however do enjoy watching movies and chatter boxing (talking non-stop with no end in sight) : : : :I keep saying I've experienced stuff people would never experience and that gives me a (probably false) assumption that I'm "superior" to others in knowledge :In some fields I am that whilst in other classes I'm still "weird" :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:08, December 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Differences are what make people unique. You should not try to be usual. School won't last forever. In any case you should not measure your greatness in how well you manage to be "normal". You should instead measure yourself by the things you're good at, no matter how unorthodox it may be. Try to have a bit more arrogance in your attitude (don't act like it, or talk like it, unless your looking for trouble) by asking yourself who are they to judge you. Try to feel pride in your having a personality and your own opinions, rather than conforming to whatever fashion dictates as being "normal". They are weak minded and with out proper minds of their own. That's the type of mentality you need to avoid feeling sad. Try to get angry rather than sad. Or something. When I noticed that I was relatively alone and ignored, I felt sad at first, but then upon realizing that it let me get away with things (because teachers think any kind of quiet and minding ones own business = good), I started doing practical jokes. In so doing, I had turned a weakness into a strength I'm not gonna tell you too much, because that's another way you could get in additional trouble, but that's an example of how the right attitude can turn things in your favor. GMRE (talk) 18:49, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :::"Differences are what people unique" I apparently have an uncommonly good memory and the ability to see at night without night vision goggles and a very good understanding on modern conflicts (scorched earth and air superiority among others) but :::I try to be usual. Because at my school being "unusual" will warrant either complete or partial denunciation from my dictatorial class president who always thinks her affairs are more important than anyone else or in my case just ignorance :::"They are weak minded" They may well be, but for the moment I AM AN OUTCAST AND GHOST IN MY OWN SCHOOL BECAUSE OF SOMETHING IN TENTH GRADE :::Perhaps they long forgot but I CANNOT FORGET BECAUSE OF MY MEMORY :::... ::: :::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:00, December 13, 2016 (UTC)